elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Imperial Legion
Encounters anyone ever seen 2 imperial legion foresters outside bruma fighting each other it's a bit weird :It could be because they were hunting for deer, and one accidentally shot the other. The game could've put them in combat mode and you stumbled on the result. Mbjones90 (talk) 01:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::i found them fighting and i killed the other one and didn't get a bounty on me, why?Death's Visa a.k.a. Mccray2013/Shadowy Death 20:49, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hillod i was kinda mad at Hillod at running from me so I killed him, and one of the guards hit me with their spin attack, and i was on the ledge, fighting him, he hit my character and i plummeted to my death... i was like WTF!!!!!!! I ATTACKED the same exact guard, he knocked my character into the water, and killed him there... then i decided to be smart, i loaded up my argonian and I finally drowned him, by swimming i significantly lowered his health, and then I turned then with glass longsword i hit him once I lured him onto land, I finally killed him THEN got killed by an imperial legion archer.... i was like WTF come ON! FaAyem a.k.a. Mccray2013 16:16, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :that should be he killed me Edit "In Skyrim the player can join the legion if he side with the Imperial soldier during unbound." somebody should fix this considering you side with the stormcloaks during unbound (Ralof) and still join the legion by going to Tullius and doing the quest. It works both ways as well, I.E. Help Imperials during unbound, still can joing stormcloaks. 12:27, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :That^^ is so you can change your mind on what side to be on during the game until you join a faction, rather then being stuck to one or the other from the start of the game. Skyrim Please add any information relevant to Skyrim to Imperial Legion (Skyrim) Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 07:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Could you command an Imperial soldier/army when ranked Legate? ::okay i started the imperial legion quest i think before i finished the main quest, i did the first mission but i did not take the oath to join, as i was doing the truce for the main quest i got the stormcloaks to agree when i went to the imperials i could not get the prompt for them to answer me about the truce until i took the oath and after that they agree. okay i finished the main quest i did a whole lot of other quest and things like that i went back to do the civil war quest with the imperials the jagged crown and im gettig the prompt to do the mission but not the right one when i get to the dungeon its sealed. how can i fix this. oh im on the xbox 360 09:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Why is it so short? Alright, I'm not sure why this is, but this page is waaaaaay to short compared to the Stormclaok page. Sure, it mentions all the games, but why is there nothing on the details. Missions that can be done, ranks that can be taken and all that like in the Stormcloak page. I'm not just saying it lacks anyting from Skyrim, wich it is, but all the games for sure. Hell, whoever wrote the page said that they won the war in Skyrim! Is there a reason for this or am I just missing something? It is the fate of a Nobody (talk) 07:00, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :This page is a sort of soft redirect since the Imerprial Legion is mentioned in many games. So the information you are looking for is on the Imperial Legion (Skyrim) page. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 07:05, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, thanks! That makes more senes now. It is the fate of a Nobody (talk) 21:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Length Why is this so short? There is a potential possibility that it is as short as how weak the Imperial Legion currently is. Some really smart dude on Youtube used facts and evidences found in official sources calculated that Tamriel is around 7 million km squared in size. The Imperial Legion only have a measely total of around 90,000 soldiers. No wonder everyone thinks they can beat the Imperial Legion nowadays. Shallowordepthsxian (talk) 09:48, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :Except the Empire has always had that many, even back when they were conquering/ruling all of Tamriel. Also 90,000 is the minimum the Legion has, not the maximum (since at least 18 Legions are mentioned and 18 x 5,000 = 90,000, but there could be more.) And we don't if the Legion uses consciption in times of crisis or not, which would significantly bolster their numbers. DRAEVAN13 10:10, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ::That is not what you guys say in the Wikia. It says "90,000 soldiers at FULL STRENGTH" Hence max forces the Imperial Legion can have is 90,000. As far as I am aware, suggestions that says "We do not know if Legion use conscription in times of crisis or not" or "Note historically there are cases of the Legions being reinforced to 15,000 or 16,000 soldiers out of necessity or due to prestige" is not possible. 14:41, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :::To be frank, if you go by the person's calculations which means Tamriel is around 7 million km squared, the current Empire will at least be 2.5 million km squared, they should need a minimum of 250,000 soldiers for full strength. Assuming they allow each Province to have their own local militia to keep order and defend against invaders. They still need about 150,000 for full strength. 90k full strength is just too weak. Shallowordepthsxian (talk) 17:07, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::Then the article is incorrect, I've fixed it. Nowhere does Bethesda say "there are only 18 Legions", rather when discussing Legions the highest numerical value we've seen so far is the "18th Legion". For all we know there could be more, it's never specified. DRAEVAN13 17:47, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::Certainly not what was stated on the wikia who seemed to vindicate that there is only 18 legions because they only recorded 18 of them who participated in major events and that a Novel, Infernal city was it? States that they have 18 legions or something and they must absolutely stay at 5000 soldiers per legion and that it is their full strength. I am not saying it is wrong that the Imperial Legion had 18 legions in total. I am just stating an observation from recorded real world history that a nation of this size should need at least 150,000 soldiers for full strength even if you exclude Nightwatches or police equivalent.Shallowordepthsxian (talk) 11:13, October 23, 2016 (UTC)Shallowordepthsxian (talk) 11:19, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::The most simplest example is using Roman army which the Imperial Legion was based off. The full strength of the Roman Army ranges from around 300,000 to 600,000+ I gauge the Empire based off the person's calculations that the Empire would at least be 2/3 the size of the Roman Empire to give 150,000 soldiers full strength as a minimum was lowballing the required number of soldiers. Well I did say at least 250,000 at full strength too. Especially they are preparing for war at the moment.Shallowordepthsxian (talk) 11:56, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::This isn't the Roman army, this is the Imperial Legion. Unlike the Roman army, the Imperial Legion uses the Phalanx, they are based off of the Romans, doesn't mean they are identical. Not to forget, unlike a Roman Legion (which had 10 '''cohorts per Legion) there's a recorded '''33th cohort of the Second Legion. There's record of one Legion with 5000 troops, until we know differently, 5000 is the default amount. We only know of 18 Legions, saying there are more is baseless speculation. --Blademaster Jauffre (talk) 13:50, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Huh? Who said about what they actually have? I am talking about basing off a very clever person's calculations on Youtube that Tamriel should be around 7 million km squared, the Empire would cover a land mass 2/3 the size of the Roman Empire hence they will realistically need around 150,000 to 250,000 soldiers to cover the country. I have not once said that there is more than 18 legions. I am just stating the obvious fact that with 90,000 there is nowhere close to enough troops for the Empire's coverage. We are not talking about the Lore so keep your pants on. Shallowordepthsxian (talk) 14:28, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::There's nothing accurate about his calculations. He based it off of Arena, and Arena is known to not be the most reliable source of the world. We are talking about the Lore. Imperial Legion lore. You can't just go and say that Roman army did this, so Imperial Legion must do the same. They aren't one and the same. --Blademaster Jauffre (talk) 14:36, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :Oh really? I am fairly certain he used Longtitude, Latitudes from Redguard, Distance between Red Mountain and Mournhold for it. You should go check his videos and maybe you can learn something from him. It is extremely legitimate and far more convincing than your mere "Oh he based off Arena (which you are wrong he didn't)" You don't like it and went on and on about his calculations are not accurate. Shallowordepthsxian (talk) 14:44, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Mate, I know exactly who you're talking about and that guy is ignorant to the lore. He did base it off of Arena, unless if you are referring to ItsPieterTime, who in his own description even said the conditions for his map to be true. ::- I assume Nirn is a sphere like Earth ::- I assume Nirn is not an oblate spheroid ::- I assume the maps I use are in the Mercator projection ::- I assume the maps I use are correct ::- I assume Tamriel is on the Northern Hemisphere of Nirn ::All of which are assumptions and therefor, it's only a speculation. --Blademaster Jauffre (talk) 14:57, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I was talking about Itspietertime. Now I find your character to be questionable. Itspietertime admitted to the limitations he was working with, yet he continues to humbly and meticulously gave such an elaborate calculations taking every possible variables into consideration. I say with that level of calculations, even if he is not 100% accurate he would be over 85% accurate. I am taking the liberty to exercise my right to call you ignorant since you used ignorant on others so easily. :::For an extremely good reason. Dismissing Itspietertime's calculations to be assumptions or speculations so easily is extremely disrespectful to his meticulously put together calculations using everything canon sources he can find proves that you are extremely ignorant and even more disrespectful to not just Itspietertime's person, but also the respectable hardwork he puts into gathering the canon materials to produce such a wonderful video where he estimates the size of Nirn and Tamriel. Unless you can produce an equally meticulous and spendid quality work, I suggest you hold your disrespectful mouth. I do not know who is the other person you call ignorant I will not say anything about his knowledge of the Lore. :::It still place the Empire at a size that requires a minimum of 150,000 soldiers to cover it viable. I don't care if the Empire had Phalanx or not, they need this number of soldiers to cover an empire of its size.Shallowordepthsxian (talk) 15:36, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::We don't know in which size the map of Redguard is, wether it's km or feet, or whatever. ::::Canon sources? Please, the guy used maps that weren't Bethesda's, he used what he could get, doesn't make it canon. And here we have the at least he tried argument, that's not how it works. He himself says it's speculated just accept it. ::::Nope, they don't. Local millitias are also a thing. You can't say they need this or need that with your baseless head. Just quit the ignorance and dive into the books. You're Innereyes View but just with a different name, you're bad at puting up acts. --Blademaster Jauffre (talk) 15:51, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::May I remind you guys that the sole purpose of talk pages is discussing editorial topics. Please take this conversation to the boards or discussions. — Flightmare (talk) 16:01, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Tell the other guy, he butt into a conversation that has nothing to do with actual size of Tamriel but rather basing off some impressive calculations that a guy did and started picking a fight with me for no reason. I said if you go by his calculations and the guy kept talking trash about someone else for producing something above his capacity.Shallowordepthsxian (talk) 16:09, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Flightmare have you checked Itspietertime's video where he calculates Nirn's size? If you haven't go check it out. It's really good.Shallowordepthsxian (talk) 16:12, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Per Flightmare, see talkpage policy... --''Saju '' 16:15, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Fun talks about Size of Imperial Legion. ::::::::They talked about have a total of 18 legion since that's the largest numbered Legion stated. What about Shadow Legion. If you include that, wouldn't that make it likely to have 19 known legions thus minimum strength at least 95,000?Shallowordepthsxian (talk) 17:11, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Stop adding irrelevant content to this page. Article talkpages are for editorial topics only. Take this conversation to the or don't talk about it at all. ::::::::—Carlo (Talk 17:18, October 23, 2016 (UTC)